The Sacred One
by Whit-Whit
Summary: Katacian has a plot to steal tara and raise the sacred one can the scoobies stop him


Buffy pushed herself off the cracked gravestone, and did a flying spin kick, which landed straight in the vampires' chest. He pulled himself back up, threw her, and broke her stake in half. Xander threw her a spare one from inside his jacket. She caught it just as the vampire went to punch her, and she lodged it into his heart, and he turned to dust. God I'm glad all vamps are that hard to kill, Buffy thought as she dusted off her pants, Xander came over and pulled her up, "Good job Buff," he said putting his arms around her, "Now we just have two hundred more to kill."  
  
"Yeah but lets wait for another night ok," Buffy said grabbing his arm, "we better get back to the house before Vampalooza decides to come back for round two." They walked with their arms interlaced, talking about this place that Giles had told them all about, where slayers went to get very special training. "So do you think I should go to it he did say that because I live on a Hellmouth it would be wonderful experience and training." They walked a little while longer, until they came to Buffy's house, every light was on. Xander walked her up to the door and said his goodbyes. She walked in the living room and saw Dawn, Willow, and Tara curled up in the floor sleeping. She sat down on the floor beside them and fell asleep instantly.  
  
Spike came out of his crypt, put on his duster, and looked around the cemetery for Buffy. He smiled as he saw the cross gravestone that him and Buffy broke in half during one of their dances. God he wanted to dance with her tonight, but she had already gone patrolling from the looks of things. He started walking to Revello Drive, he was going tell Buffy about the chip, he had finally gathered up the courage to tell her. He and Giles had watched Passions earlier; he did not think the watcher even liked the television, but apparently, he loved it. He could not believe that less than a year ago, he was, at least in the scoobies' eyes, an evil soulless vampire; he was surprised Buffy let him live this long, especially not knowing he had a soul. He walked in the house and upon seeing everyone lying in the floor, picked each one of them up and carried them to their beds. He left locking the door behind him.  
  
********  
  
Katacian watched the vampire leave the house, and lock the door. He knew he could not get to the good witch while her friends were around. He looked around to see if there was any way to distract the slayer long enough to grab the girl and escape. "Master, I don't know how to get to her right now," the man in the backseat hit him with the staff of Ameriauntan. Katacian winced with pain, and remarked sarcastically, "but I will get her sir and we will be able to do the spell and resurrect the Sacred One," he drove towards the warehouse, but turned towards the old caverns. "I think I have a plan though," he gestured toward the oldest cave.  
  
"This one better work," the master said throwing Katacian out of the car, and driving off. Katacian started walking through the caverns, looking for the ancient symbols written in blood, so that he could work out his plans. He found the symbols and said the special incantation. The walls split open revealing a candlelit room, with bookcases lining the walls and a wooden table with chairs in the middle of the room. There was a huge gargoyle like demon sitting in the corner. Katacian approached the demon.  
  
"What do you want vampire," he asked the last word slithering off his tongue like deadly poison. He had not had any encounters with vampires in eons. The vampire wriggled underneath his grip trying to break free. He slammed the vampires head against the wall. "Hell vampire what do you want with me," the demon inquired.  
  
"I come because my master would like to offer a proposition to you," the vampire remarked, and then he continued, "My master is Camion."  
  
"And what exactly does Camion want with me?" the demon asked showing his teeth.  
  
"He wants your help in the resurrecting of the Sacred One," the vampire finished. The demon sat Katacian in of the chairs and he sat in the other. Katacian began to the demon Camion's plans. The demon listened attentively to the vampire and agreed to do Camions' dirty work. He was told he was guaranteed a good sum of ancient magical goods, and money in exchange for capturing the good witch and killing the slayer. There was one catch though the good witch could not be harmed either mentally or physically, but they both knew that was more than possible. Katacian left the cavern positive that the Sacred One would be raised in a matter of days.  
  
********  
  
Dawn went to get the mail, just as the phone rang. She figured it was not important, and did not answer it. Besides if it was Buffy could always call them back later. She walked outside and got the mail. There was a lot junk mail and bills; they needed to stop spending so much money. Tara got a letter though; she sat everything on the coffee table, and went back to doing her homework. She did not need Buffy or Spike on her about homework right now. She was already in trouble with everyone for letting that demon in one time.  
  
Willow walked down the stairs and saw Dawn working on homework "Hey Dawnie," she said sitting on the couch; she noticed the mail lying on the coffee table, she looked through it and noticed the letter Tara received. "Hey Dawnie, what's this," she said waving the letter in the air. Buffy and Giles walked in the door just as they were talking. Xander and Anya followed in behind them. "Hey Buffy what's up?' Willow asked seeing the depressed look on her face.  
  
Buffy was staring off into space, "Huh what," she asked. She still looked as if she was not all there. Dawn started to walk into the kitchen with Anya to make something to eat for them.  
  
"Giles was going to explain why there have been so many vampires around right now," Willow said to Buffy. She was looking out the window. Willow looked back at her and saw how sad she looked, "Buffy are you sure you're okay, you seem kind of depressed here lately," she said.  
  
"I'm just worried I've been having nightmares about demons and stuff, plus I want Spike here with me, too. Willow looked at her shocked. Buffy saw the look on her face and said, "I did not say that out loud did I?" Before Willow could answer, they heard an ear-piercing scream come from in the kitchen. They all went running towards the kitchen, and Buffy went straight into slayer mode. When Willow and Buffy got in the kitchen, the windows were broke and Dawn was gone. Xander and Anya were lying in the floor knocked-out cold.  
  
Tara walked in about that time, and saw Xander and Anya lying in the floor, "Oh god what happened here." Giles came with the first-aid kit and started to wrap Xander and Anya's wounds.  
  
"We're not exactly sure what happened yet," Willow said walking over to help Giles. Buffy started to go get a stake and other weapons. Somebody had taken Dawn, she was going to find out who they were and who they were working for, and kick their ass, no matter what they were. Dawn was her only link to the world and if anything thing happened to her Spike might as well kill her, Oh, god there goes those naughty little thoughts again. She wanted him she needed him she craved him like he craved blood, but she could never admit that to him.  
  
********  
  
Spike walked around his crypt, he did not think he could wait until sundown to see her again even if it meant getting the crap beat out of him during one of their dances. He looked around his crypt for a small red circle box that was his mums. He thought about Buffy again, he missed her coral lips, and ivory toned skin. God she had turned him into her sodding nancy boy, but he loved her for it too. That was another thing he knew he would never get a gesture of undying love from her but she could be a little nicer to him, he thought to himself. He found the box and pulled out a portrait of his mother. She was beautiful; the way she looked reminded him somewhat of Buffy. What he did not know was that his mom and Buffy had a lot more in common than he knew.  
  
Katacian came up behind Spike and saw him put the picture away, and if he was not mistaking that was a picture of the first slayer he killed. He pulled the sword out of it sheath and put it to the vampire's neck. "If you do exactly as I tell you, I won't kill you," he whispered. Spike tried to break free and felt a sharp pain go up his left leg. "I mean what I say vampire," Spike stopped struggling and let his shoulders slump.  
  
"What do you want me to do," he asked starting to get his fire back. Katacian just laughed, here was strong invincible "William the Bloody" begging for his life, or so he thought, Spike continued, "kill the slayer or some other kind of suicide mission like that?" This made Katacian laugh harder.  
  
"That's almost exactly what I had in mind, only could you wait till after I raise the Sacred One," Katacian looked at him hellishly. Spike reached up and pulled down the sword out of his hands, and kicked him in the jaw. Then he slammed the sword right into his stomach. Katacian ran down to the bottom level of Spike's crypt, and ran into the sewers before he could catch him. Buffy bust through the door right about that time, Spike went over to her and she punched him. Spike ran and flipped her on the ground.  
  
She pushed herself up off the ground and punched him again, "Where's Dawn, is this your sick little attempt to get me riled up." He grabbed her and threw her across the room. He sat on top of her and held her down.  
  
"I do not know what you're talking about slayer; I would not do anything to hurt the mite," he said as she stopped giving him a bloody nose. Why did she have to stop now, he was just starting to dance with her. She slumped down to the floor and started to cry. A look of semi compassion spread over his face, "What's wrong love," he asked looking into her misty eyes. God he loved her eyes, he loved everything about her.  
  
Buffy started to calm down from her momentary loss of sanity, and told Spike, "Somebody took Dawn and I don't who, or if she's ok, or.," Buffy started to stutter and get all pouty again, Spike tried to comfort her. After she calmed down again she said, "I fought this demon like thingy the other night that talked about using the key for something, but I didn't kill him, his name was Katacian I think."  
  
Spike pulled her up and said, "I fought a vampire named Katacian right before you got here, he wanted me to kill you, and he ran off into the sewers after I showed him what I can bloody do to him."  
  
"The sewers you say William," Buffy said grabbing his hand, "well than let's go kick some vampire ass," they ran off into the sewers together.  
  
Camion was very pleased with the demon. He had brought the Key to him, and said they could use her not only in the spell to raise the Sacred One but they could also use her as bait for the slayer. "Thank you demon you shall be greatly rewarded by the Sacred One when he is resurrected, I can guarantee it. For now feel free to eat any human you wish." The demon left the room and a very beaten Katacian walked in.  
  
"Sir the vampire did not agree to kill. the. slayer.," Katacian, said stumbling over the words. He bowed before Camion and awaited his punishment. Camion looked at him strangely, and motioned for him to stand back up.  
  
"Did you kill him for it," Camion inquired of him.  
  
"No sir he was too hard for me to kill alone," Katacian said looking away from Camion. The thought infuriated Camion. One of his minions that he had trained could not even kill a neutered vampire.  
  
"You shall be punished later Katacian, for now guard the Key," Camion said ushering him out the door 


End file.
